Captivitas
by TheVirginian
Summary: Gefangenschaft. Einsamkeit, Demütigungen, Schmerz und die Trennung von der geliebten Frau quälen Lucius Malfoy. Nie hätte er geglaubt, man würde Narcissa einen Besuch gestatten...nicht nach allem, was vorgefallen ist.
1. Kalte Mauern

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, dies ist das erste Kapitel einer zweiteiligen Erzählreihe, die sich mit Lucius Malfoys Gefangenschaft in Azkaban (Band sechs) beschäftigt. Nach endlosen Bitten und Beschwerden erhält Narcissa endlich die Erlaubnis, ihren Mann zu sehen._

_Innigsten Dank an Slytherene und Alcina vom Steinsberg, deren scharfe Augen und spitze Federn geholfen haben, das Beste aus den Texten zu machen. _

**Kalte Mauern**

Die Dunkelheit breitete lautlos ihr blaues Tuch über das Land. Der vielstimmige Gesang der Vögel verstummte und wich einer beunruhigenden Stille.

Narcissa Malfoy löste sich aus der starren Position, in der sie eine volle Stunde am Fenster gestanden hatte und trat zurück in die vertraute Dämmerung ihres Schlafzimmers.

Auf ihren Wangen waren die Tränen getrocknet, die sie stumm vergossen hatte, eine salzige Spur auf makelloser Haut.

Im Zimmer war es gerade noch hell genug, um das Bild ihres Mannes auf dem Nachttisch erkennen zu können. Es zeigte ihn im halben Profil, die Haare verwegen vom Wind zerzaust, ein fesselndes Lächeln in den sturmgrauen Augen. Narcissa versuchte, sich jeden Zug seines heiteren Gesichtes einzuprägen, das traumatische Bild zu überschreiben, das sich in ihren Geist eingebrannt hatte und sie erbarmungslos verfolgte, seit sie vor wenigen Stunden aus Azkaban zurückgekehrt war.

Nach endlosen Bitten, Beschwerden und schließlich Drohungen seines Anwaltes hatte man das Besuchsverbot für den Gefangenen Lucius Malfoy aufgehoben und ihr als seiner Frau eine Sondergenehmigung erteilt. Sie hatte keine Sekunde gezögert, sie sofort geltend zu machen, obwohl sich eine eisige Faust um ihr Herz schloß, wenn sie an die Gerüchte dachte, die über das Zauberergefängnis kursierten.

Die wenigen Briefe, die sie von Lucius erhielt, waren nichtssagend und beängstigend allgemein. Domhnall Auchmuty, der Anwalt ihres Mannes, ein verschlagener Schotte von brillanter Intelligenz und geschätzten dreißig Jahren Erfahrung im Gerichtssaal, hatte ihr bestätigt, daß die Korrespondenz der Gefangenen, insbesondere die der als Todesser bekannten, nicht nur limitiert war, sondern auch genauestens überwacht und die Post selbstredend gelesen wurde – eine _Sicherheitsmaßnahme_, die als völlig legitim galt.

Ungeachtet dessen hütete Narcissa die brüchigen, schlecht geschabten Pergamente wie einen Schatz. Den eleganten Linien, Anstrichen und Schwüngen seiner Handschrift zu folgen, spendete ihr Trost, wenn sie vor Einsamkeit und Sehnsucht nicht mehr ein noch aus wußte, und die Gleichmäßigkeit der Schriftzüge bestärkte sie in der Hoffnung, er möge vor Übergriffen der Wärter und Racheakten anderer Häftlinge verschont geblieben sein. Sie gab der entsetzlichen Angst um ihn niemals Raum, aber Furcht und Sorge fraßen im Stillen an ihr und verzehrten sie, wenn sie sich nach einem endlosen Tag zu nächtlicher Stunde schließlich private Gedanken gestattete.

Immer war unausgesprochen klar gewesen, daß sie die Führung seiner Geschäfte übernahm, wenn er aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht imstande sein würde, die Aufgaben zu bewältigen. Lucius schätzte ihren kalten Scharfsinn, mochte die bisweilen unkonventionellen Wege, die ihre Ideen nahmen und pflegte grundlegende Entscheidungen, knifflige Fragen und wichtige Neuerungen stets mit ihr zu diskutieren. Dabei leitete er solche Gespräche gern mit einer halb neckenden, halb bewundernden Anspielung auf ihren exzellenten Abschluß der Magischen Ökonomie ein. Selbstredend unter den drei Jahrgangsbesten, hatte sie eine zusätzliche Auszeichnung für besondere Diplomatie in allen Simulationen komplizierter Verhandlungsfälle eingeheimst.

Diese Fähigkeit kam ihr nun mehr denn je zupaß, wenn es galt, aufgeschreckte Partner oder mißtrauische Investoren davon zu überzeugen, daß die Beteiligung an den Geschäften der Malfoys keineswegs bedeutete, in eine kriminelle Vereinigung zu investieren. Ohne jemals ausgesprochen zu haben, worauf sie anspielte, lenkte sie die Ansichten der Betreffenden mit eisiger Berechnung und faszinierender Subtilität in die gewünschte Richtung, so daß die meisten zu der Einsicht gelangten, es sei nur selbstverständlich, das Unternehmen eines prominenten Opfers der herrschenden Willkürjustiz zu unterstützen.

Dennoch vermochten Narcissa die Erfolge kaum zu freuen. Zu düster die Schatten, die Lucius' Abwesenheit warf, zu anstrengend, die allgegenwärtigen Ressentiments souverän zu parieren, die ihr immer wieder herb entgegenschlugen. Trotz allem war sie entschlossen, es jenen zeigen, die glaubten, die Malfoys hätten verspielt. Oberste Priorität blieb jedoch, eine Möglichkeit zu schaffen, ihren Mann während der dreijährigen Haftzeit regelmäßig besuchen zu können.

Als die Eule des Anwaltes eintraf, befand sich ihr Sohn im Internat – ein wahrer Glücksfall. Sie hoffte, daß er dort genügend Ablenkung erfuhr, um sich nicht wie sie in Besorgnis zu verlieren. Sie sandte ihm warmherzige, innige Briefe, die ihn ermuntern sollten und die lediglich die Standardpassage enthielten, die sie aus Lucius' Schreiben übernahm – daß es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut ginge.

Es genügte, daß Draco bei der Hausdurchsuchung zugegen gewesen war. Ministerialbeamte hatten unmittelbar nach Lucius' Verhaftung auf dem Anwesen das Unterste zuoberst gekehrt und dabei kein sonderliches Feingefühl walten lassen. Der Junge war noch Tage danach abwechselnd verstockt-schweigsam und aufbrausend zornig gewesen.

Wie gut, daß die Besuchserlaubnis in einen Zeitraum fiel, in dem keine Ferien anstanden.

Narcissa setzte sich kerzengerade aufs Bett und faltete die schmalen Finger im Schoß. Im Zimmer war es mittlerweile so dunkel, daß sie sich nur noch anhand vertrauter Objekte zu orientieren vermochte. Dennoch entzündete sie kein Licht. In der blauschwarzen Finsternis fühlte sie sich Lucius nahe. Mit ein wenig Phantasie konnte sie sich einbilden, den Nachhall seiner Berührung zu spüren, ein Streicheln der Schulter, die Spur seiner Lippen auf ihren, weiches Kitzeln seiner langen Haare an ihrem Hals.

Man hatte ihn zum Haftantritt nicht geschoren, und die sekundenlange egoistische Erleichterung darüber trieb ihr noch jetzt die Tränen in die Augen, denn natürlich bedeutete langes Haar ideale Brutbedingungen für Läuse und anderes Ungeziefer, das man zweifelsohne als gerechte Zusatzstrafe für Todessergefangene erachtete und daher mehr als billigend in Kauf nahm. Wenigstens blieb ihr _ein_ Schock erspart, als zwei Wärter ihn durch eine mehrfach gesicherte Tür hereinbrachten.

Der Besuchsraum der Festung war kaum wärmer als die Gänge, durch die man sie geführt hatte, nachdem sie alle persönlichen Habseligkeiten, zuvorderst ihren Zauberstab, in die Obhut eines verschlagen dreinblickenden Auroren mit mausgrauem, schütterem Haar geben mußte. Immerhin rann hier kein Wasser von den Wänden, und der Boden war trocken. Es gab einen grob behauenen quadratischen Tisch in der Mitte mit zwei sich gegenüberstehenden Stühlen, und das Licht wurde nicht durch rußende Fackeln erzeugt, sondern ging von magisch gespeisten Deckenleuchten aus. Narcissa durchzuckte flüchtige Verachtung darüber, daß hier offenbar ausreichende Beleuchtung jegliche Diskretion zwischen Besuchern und Gefangenen verhindern sollte, aber der Anblick ihres Mannes drängte jeden anderen Gedanken in einen bedeutungslosen Hintergrund.

Lucius Malfoy steckte in grober, fleckiger Sträflingskleidung, die trotz des schlechten Sitzes nicht verbarg, wieviel Gewicht er verloren hatte. Um die Handgelenke lagen Ketten, die entzündete Schürfwunden hinterlassen hatten. Sein Haar fiel in einem strähnigen Zopf über den Rücken und verdeckte keine der Platzwunden in seinem bleichen, hohlwangigen Gesicht. Ein kaum verschorfter Riß führte quer durch die linke Braue bis dicht über das Lid, aber am meisten erschreckte Narcissa ein seltsames Gebilde, einer Halskrause ähnlich, das seinen Kopf fixierte und es ihm unmöglich machte, nach links oder rechts zu sehen, ohne den ganzen Körper zu drehen. Der flackernde Blick seiner Augen traf sie und brannte sich wie eine sengende Flamme in ihre Seele. Ihr Herz hämmerte ein einsames Stakkato gegen den Brustkorb, aber sie stand stocksteif, unfähig, dem Impuls nachzugeben, zu ihm zu laufen und ihn in die Arme zu schließen.

Malfoy rührte sich ebenfalls nicht. Er atmete flach, strikt darum bemüht, keine der über ihm zusammenschlagenden Emotionen preiszugeben, um nicht später Angriffsfläche für die Häme und Gewalt der Wärter zu bieten. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß sie ihr jemals einen Besuch gestatten würden; umso mehr traf ihn die Ankündigung der Aufseher, die geschickt worden waren, ihn zu holen.

Ihre schmale, hochgewachsene Gestalt wirkte in dem schäbigen Raum grotesk deplaciert, und er wünschte nichts sehnlicher, als sie in die Arme zu schließen und ihr Entsetzen ob seines erschreckenden Anblicks glücklicher Erleichterung weichen zu sehen.

Die beiden Wärter, die ihn abgeholt hatten, postierten sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben diagonal zum Tisch, so daß sie jede Bewegung der Anwesenden verfolgen konnten, und der dritte, mit dem Narcissa gekommen war, sagte: „Die Besuchszeit dauert vierzig Minuten. Sie werden sich auf diese Stühle setzen, die Hände flach auf dem Tisch. Wenn Sie, Madam, den Gefangenen berühren wollen –", er unterbrach sich und lächelte anzüglich, „dann nur solcherart, daß Ihre Hände auf seinen zu liegen kommen. Sie müssen laut und deutlich sprechen. Ich weise Sie ferner darauf hin, daß der Häftling in jedem Fall einer magischen Dekontamination unterworfen wird. Falls Sie also geplant hatten, eine spezielle Form der stablosen Magie an ihm anzuwenden, um ihm Vorteile zu verschaffen, rate ich dringend davon ab." Ein böses Lächeln glomm in den Augen des Wärters. Narcissa wurde eine Spur blasser, erwiderte jedoch betont hochmütig den Blick des Mannes, aus dessen hagerem Gesicht unverhohlene Gier leuchtete.

Lucius' Anwalt hatte sie über diese Praktik unterrichtet, die dazu diente, verbotene Magie aufzuspüren und, bei Erfolg, diese in einem nicht ungefährlichen, ausgesprochen schmerzhaften Prozeß zu zerstören. Niemals würde sie ihren Mann einem solchen Risiko aussetzen.

Der Wärter bedeutete ihm, zum Tisch hinüberzugehen. Erst anhand seiner schwerfälligen Schritte bemerkte sie, daß auch seine Füße gefesselt waren. Steif und mit einer besonderen Vorsicht ließ er sich auf dem harten Holzschemel nieder. Obgleich er zu verbergen suchte, daß ihm die Bewegung Schmerzen bereitete, konnte er sekundenlang verzerrte Brauen nicht verhindern.

„Verzeihen Sie", sagte Narcissa mit klirrender Höflichkeit, wandte sich von ihm ab und baute sich vor dem Wortführer auf. „Was geht hier vor? Wozu trägt mein Mann diese Vorrichtung? Ist es wirklich nötig, ihn komplett zu fesseln?"

Sie bebte vor kalter Wut, aber ihr Äußeres verriet nichts von dem Sturm, der in ihrem Inneren tobte.

Lucius Malfoys Blick zuckte nervös zwischen den beiden anderen Aufsehern hin und her, die amüsiert grinsten, ihre Stäbe jedoch weiterhin bereithielten.

„Ihr Mann, Mrs. Malfoy", informierte sie der Angeredete mit selbstgerechtem Lächeln, „hat sich bedauerlicherweise eine Genickverletzung zugezogen. Das Gestell dient seinem Schutz." Er schien seinen Sieg zu genießen, meisterlich darin geübt, die subtilen Zeichen von Schreck und Entsetzen auch bei äußerlich beherrschten Menschen zu erkennen. „Was Ihre zweite Frage betrifft, es entspricht den Vorschriften, die Gefangenen gefesselt einem Besuch zuzuführen. – Sie verschwenden übrigens kostbare Zeit", setzte er hämisch hinzu und überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

Narcissa, bleich vor Zorn und der Angst, in die sie die Mitteilung versetzt hatte, wandte sich abrupt ab und nahm am vorgeschriebenen Ort Platz. Lucius hob bedächtig die Hände und brachte sie in die vorgeschriebene Position auf der Tischplatte – schmutzige, verschorfte Inseln auf von stetiger Nutzung blankgewetztem Holz mit abgebrochenen Nägeln und wildem Fleisch.

Gegen ihren Willen traten seiner Frau Tränen in die Augen, aber sie suchte mutig seinen Blick und legte ohne zu zögern ihre perfekt manikürten Finger über seine.

Ein Schauder durchlief ihn, als sei die zärtliche Berührung nach Monaten der Einsamkeit zuviel, als müsse er sich gegen den Impuls wehren, sie zu umklammern und an sich zu ziehen.

„Ich bin froh, daß sie dir erlaubt haben, herzukommen", sagte er seltsam förmlich in einer rauhen, unsicheren Stimme, die klang, als sei sie das Sprechen nicht mehr gewohnt. Er hätte noch unendlich mehr hinzuzufügen gehabt, aber nicht einmal das Bekenntnis, daß er sie vermißte, würde ihm ohne einen Tränenausbruch über die Lippen kommen.

_Es tut mir leid, Cissy. _

Seine grauen Augen forschten mit verzweifelter Intensität in ihrem schönen Gesicht. „Geht es dir gut?", fuhr er fort, leicht, als plaudere er vom Wetter. Völlig unmöglich, sich zu öffnen, wollte er keinen kompletten Zusammenbruch riskieren.

„Gewiß", erwiderte Narcissa gepreßt. Auf keinen Fall durfte sie ihn mit ihrem Kummer belasten. „Um dich sorge ich mich", gestand sie mutig. „Sie behandeln dich entsetzlich. Wie konnte es überhaupt zu einer solchen Verletzung kommen?"

Der scharfe Atemzug, mit dem er Luft in die Lungen sog, blieb ihr nicht verborgen, ebensowenig das Kräuseln der Lippen vor Schmerz. Ihr Herz krampfte sich vor Mitgefühl und Wut auf die Wärter zusammen.

„Eine Meinungsverschiedenheit", sagte Lucius mit triefendem Zynismus, der nur schlecht sein Grauen verbarg. „Ich hatte Glück." Tatsächlich waren ihm nur durch einen Zufall multiple Lähmungen erspart geblieben.

„Was macht Draco? Ich hoffe, es gibt überwiegend Gutes zu berichten", lenkte er die Konversation bestimmt um, und seine Augen flehten, sie möge mitspielen. Narcissa drückte seine Hände fester, nickte steif und lächelte gezwungen.

„Ausschließlich Gutes", stieg sie souverän auf das neue Thema ein. „Er brilliert geradezu in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

Ein anerkennendes Lächeln huschte über Malfoys blasses Gesicht. Auf seine Frau war Verlaß, im richtigen Moment feine Spitzen zu streuen. Allerdings war die Subtilität an die meisten Wärter vergeudet, deren grobschlächtigen Denkprozessen nur mit ungeschminkter Direktheit begegnet werden konnte. Er wagte nicht, an die einzige Ausnahme zu denken, deren Opfer er geworden war.

Lucius zog die rechte Hand unter ihrer hervor und fuhr sich fahrig über die Stirn, wie um ein plötzliches Schwindelgefühl fortzuwischen. Dabei blieben seine Finger in einigen losen Strähnen hängen. Die Hast, mit der er versuchte freizukommen, grenzte an Panik. Der ohnehin unordentliche Zopf geriet dabei vollends durcheinander, und es kostete Narcissa all ihre Selbstbeherrschung, nicht aufzuspringen und ihn tröstend in die Arme zu nehmen.

Seine Hand zitterte heftig, als er sie schwer zurück auf den Tisch legte. Die Lippen formten ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, das zur Grimasse unterdrückten Weinens geriet.

Narcissa sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen, eine stumme Bitte, ihr zu vertrauen, dann richtete sie das Wort an den ihr am nächsten stehenden Aufseher.

„Den Gefangenen widerfahren _Unfälle_, und sie bekommen nicht einmal die Möglichkeit zur persönlichen Hygiene", sagte sie, eisige Anklage in ihrer klaren, kalten Stimme.

Er bleckte die Zähne, eine unwillkürliche Geste, die sie abstieß und nur mehr erzürnte.

„Ma'am, unsere Insassen haben selbstverständlich Zugang zu Waschgelegenheiten", verteidigte er sich näselnd und blitzte ihr ein hinterlistiges Lächeln zu. „Aber gerade Mr. Malfoy hier –", er verlieh dem Namen eine höhnische, vielsagende Betonung, „scheint die Assistenz einer Dienerschaft empfindlich zu vermissen. Gewiß war er anderes gewohnt."

Narcissa schob so jäh den Stuhl zurück, daß das schabende Geräusch, das dabei entstand, die beiden bewaffneten Wächter aus ihrer kontemplativen Beschaulichkeit riß. Ehe sie es sich versah, richteten sich zwei Zauberstäbe drohend auf sie. Lucius am Tisch krampfte die Finger ineinander, zitternd vor Schmerz, den ihm der fruchtlose Versuch, sie aufzuhalten, eingebracht hatte.

_Nicht, Cissy, du ziehst den Kürzeren!_

Er wußte nicht, ob er die Worte wirklich laut ausgesprochen hatte; das Atmen fiel ihm plötzlich schwer, und eine beklemmende Schwäche in Erwartung eines schrecklichen Unglücks durchrieselte ihn.

„Bedrohen Sie mich nicht", vernahm er ihre vertraute Stimme jedoch beherrscht und selbstsicher. „Ich werde ihm selbst das Haar richten. Wagen Sie nicht, mich aufzuhalten."

Geschmeidig trat sie hinter ihn und begann in ruhiger Entschlossenheit, den Zopf zu lösen. Lucius, der vor Angst um sie wie erstarrt saß, beobachtete zu seiner Verblüffung, wie der wortführende Aufseher seinen Kollegen, die kampfbereit am Platz tänzelten, sichtlich belustigt ein Zeichen gab, sie gewähren zu lassen. Offenbar wollte er sich das unerhörte Schauspiel nicht entgehen lassen.

Narcissas schmale Finger glitten geschickt durch die schmutzigen, blonden Strähnen ihres Mannes, teilten und glätteten das einst perfekt gepflegte Haar und entwirrten mit sanfter Hartnäckigkeit verfilzte Ansätze. Läuse konnte sie zu ihrer unendlichen Erleichterung keine entdecken. Mit dem ihr eigenen Pragmatismus ignorierte sie jedoch die weißlichen Punkte, die an manchen Strähnen klebten und drängte das aufkommende Ekelgefühl in einen fernen Winkel ihres Bewußtseins. Stattdessen wanderten ihre Finger in natürlicher Selbstverständlichkeit seinen Nacken entlang, streichelten seine Haut, wo das Gestell dafür Raum ließ, verweilten einen Atemzug lang auf seinen spitz gewordenen Schultern, liebkosten zärtlich seine stoppeligen Wangen.

Er lehnte sich in ihre Berührungen, die Augen geschlossen. Zu verlockend, sich wenigstens für einige kostbare, zeitlose Augenblicke vorzustellen, er wäre daheim und nicht, seiner Freiheit beraubt, umgeben von Feinden, die nur danach trachteten, ihn zu quälen. Anzügliches Kichern der Männer schwebte an ihm vorüber, aber er mochte sich nicht so tief herablassen, den Spott auf Narcissa und sich zu beziehen.

„Was muß ich tun, damit sie aufhören, dich zu mißhandeln?", flüsterte sie, den Kopf mutig dicht zu ihm geneigt. Die weiche, makellose Haut ihrer Wange streifte für Sekundenbruchteile seine Schläfe, und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.

„Muggel foltern, aber hier flennen", vernahm er aus dem Hintergrund die angewiderte Stimme eines Wärters, doch weder Ärger noch Scham erreichten ihn.

Bei allen Mächten, er vermißte sie so entsetzlich! In jeder der eisigen, endlosen Nächte träumte er von ihr, sehnte sich nach ihrer nur für ihn reservierten Wärme und faszinierenden Leidenschaft, weinte zusammengekrümmt auf dem klammen Strohsack, wenn er in die trostlose, erdrückende Realität der einsamen, kalten Zelle zurückkehrte. An Tagen, an denen er sich stark genug fühlte, wenn er spürte, er würde die Gewißheit ertragen, sie noch lange nicht wiederzusehen, gehörte jeder Gedanke ihr. Dann malte er sich aus, wie sie an einem Sonntagmorgen gemeinsam ein köstliches Frühstück einnahmen, bis weit in den Nachmittag eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa saßen und die wundervolle Zweisamkeit genossen. Sie hatte es sich angewöhnt, ihm vorzulesen, und manchmal schreckte er aus Tagträumen, weil er meinte, ihre vertraute Stimme gehört zu haben.

„Lauter sprechen!", mahnte der näselnde Bariton des Oberaufsehers gereizt. Narcissa nahm zügig, aber nicht übereilt ihre Tätigkeit wieder auf. Sie teilte sein Haar sorgsam in drei Partien und begann, einen peniblen Zopf zu flechten.

Lucius holte tief Atem. Er mußte zu sich kommen, bevor sie die Frisur beendet hatte.

Gerade jetzt hätte er nichts gegen stärkere Schmerzen einzuwenden gehabt, aber es blieb bei den Stichen in der Seite, die er dem Prügelfluch eines brutalen Wärters vom Vortag verdankte und dem Druck im Rücken, den die Halskrause eher verstärkte als linderte. Sein ganzer Körper war steif und wund, die ewige Kälte und Feuchtigkeit steckte tief in den Knochen, und die periodischen Mißhandlungen durch sowohl Gefängnispersonal als auch übel gesonnene Mithäftlinge, hatten ihn zermürbt. Er verdrängte jeden Gedanken an den Vorfall, der ihn beinahe gelähmt zurückgelassen hatte, zu grauenvoll, sich an die entsetzliche Demütigung und die unmittelbaren Folgen zu erinnern.

„Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen, Lucius", versprach Narcissa, und ihre Stimme klag fest und entschlossen durch seine Abwesenheit. Zärtliche Finger wanden ein Band um den fertigen Zopf. „Niemand darf dich so behandeln."

Sie streichelte noch einmal seine Wange und setzte sich gehorsam zurück auf ihren Platz ihm gegenüber.

Lucius' Hände zitterten unaufhörlich, und seine einst so stolzen Augen schwammen in Tränen.

_Ich kann nicht mehr, Cissy. _

„Weißt du, wen ich neulich getroffen habe?", sagte seine Frau betont heiter und umfaßte seine Finger warm und fest. Er schüttelte wortlos den Kopf, unendlich dankbar für ihren Versuch, ihn abzulenken.

„Valentina Al-Hafedh, die Tränkemeisterin der Flamelstiftung, mit der ich gut bekannt bin", erzählte Narcissa unbefangen, obwohl ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Es schien zu funktionieren; er entspannte sich ein wenig und ließ sich von ihrer belanglosen Erwähnung zerstreuen. „Sie bastelt gerade an einer prekären Mischung, die ihr schon zweimal beinahe explodiert wäre. Stell dir vor, einer ihrer leichtsinnigen Mitarbeiter hat wohl vergessen, eine bestimmte Zutat beizufügen, die das Gebräu zeitweilig reaktionsträge macht, und als sie irgend etwas anderes hineingab, wäre fast alles hochgegangen. Sie meinte, das Schlimmste wäre die Zerstörung des brandneuen Labortraktes gewesen."

Lucius' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem unwillkürlichen Lächeln. Tränkemeister waren gemeinhin für eine gewisse Verschrobenheit bekannt. „Sie denkt praktisch", bemerkte er hastig, bevor er sich in Gedanken an Severus Snape verspinnen konnte. „Ich hätte es übrigens auch bedauert. Der Trakt wurde nämlich von unserer Spende erbaut", fügte er trocken hinzu, und das wundervolle Gefühl, sich unbefangen über alltägliche Dinge zu unterhalten, berauschte ihn sekundenlang. Die Gefahr eines Tränenausbruchs schien vorerst gebannt.

„Meine Mutter hat sich angewöhnt, die Sonntagnachmittage bei uns zu verbringen", fuhr Narcissa halb amüsiert, halb nachsichtig fort. „Sie gibt vor, mich unterhalten zu wollen, aber sie ist in dieser Hinsicht leicht zu durchschauen."

„Du könntest sie zu einem Geschäftsessen mitnehmen", schlug Lucius beinahe ein wenig heiter vor. Die Vorstellung, seine ehrwürdige Schwiegermutter an der Seite seiner Frau bei einer delikaten Verhandlung zu sehen, war so absurd, daß sie ihn mehr belustigte als erschreckte.

Narcissa wölbte eine Braue und zog die Nase gerade so viel kraus, um gepflegtes Mißfallen zu bekunden.

„Bestimmt nicht", sagte sie entschieden, aber in ihren blauen Augen leuchtete ein Lächeln. Lucius vermochte den Blick nicht von ihr zu wenden. Hatte er erst verzweifelt vermieden, sie wirklich anzusehen, um sich den Schmerz zu ersparen, sie nicht umarmen und liebkosen zu dürfen, nahm er sich jetzt die Zeit, sich ihre schöne Gestalt mit allen Details genau einzuprägen, um später, wenn sie fort war, davon zu zehren. Sie trug das Haar zu einer kunstvollen Frisur aufgesteckt, die sie gleichzeitig unnachahmlich elegant und professionell wirken ließ. An ihren Ohrläppchen schimmerten weiße Perlen. Eine passende Kette schmiegte sich um ihren Hals, ein feiner Silberstreif auf weißer Haut.

Seine Finger zuckten, als er gegen den Impuls kämpfte, die ihren zu umklammern. Er zweifelte keine Sekunde, daß man ihn gnadenlos selbst für diesen winzigen Ungehorsam strafen würde.

Narcissa streichelte tröstend über seine schmutzigen, verschorften Hände. „Ich hatte vorgestern unerwarteten Besuch", sagte sie und gab sich Mühe, ihre Stimme neutral klingen zu lassen. Ihr Mann schürzte unbestimmt die Lippen, aber sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, und ihm wurde übel vor Angst.

_Nicht daran denken. Es kann nicht sein._

„Lucius?", erkundigte sich Narcissa alarmiert und berührte seine Wange, ohne an das Verbot zu denken. Der derben Rüge des am nächsten stehenden Aufsehers schenkte sie mit eisigem Blick die gebührende Beachtung, bevor sie, an Lucius gewandt, besorgt flüsterte: „Hast du Schmerzen?"

_Cissy. Meine Cissy. Ich werde paranoid._

„Nein." Er holte mühsam Atem. „Wer war denn da?", erkundigte er sich erzwungen interessiert, vermochte jedoch nicht zu verhindern, daß seine Stimme zitterte.

Sie hielt seinen Blick fest, verwirrt, aber bereit, nicht weiter nachzubohren, welcher Vorfall seiner seltsamen Reaktion zugrunde lag. Auchmuty, Lucius' Anwalt, würde ihr später vielleicht Auskunft geben können.

„Andromeda", sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fand es unerhört, daß sie es gewagt hat, ausgerechnet jetzt zu kommen."

Seit ihre älteste Schwester die Familienehre der Blacks durch die Heirat mit dem Muggel Ted Tonks besudelt hatte, war sie eine Ausgestoßene, die man verachtete und von der man nicht sprach.

„Was wollte sie?", fragte Lucius matt, schwindlig vor Erleichterung, daß es sich nur um die unwürdige Schwester seiner Frau handelte.

Narcissa winkte ab, sichtlich empört. „Mir ihre Hilfe anbieten – sie! Ich sei doch jetzt allein, und vielleicht könne sie etwas für mich tun." Sie zerbiß förmlich jedes Wort. „Dabei haben wir es doch zu einem nicht unerheblichen Anteil ihrer Tochter zu verdanken, daß du –". Sie unterbrach sich, drückte seine Hand.

Er lächelte kraftlos, unfähig, etwas anderes als völligen Gleichmut gegenüber der Schwägerin und eine müde Abscheu für die Nichte zu empfinden.

„Ich sagte ihr, ich würde die Geste schätzen, aber sie könne nicht erwarten, daß ich ihr Angebot annähme", schloß Narcissa mit eisiger Bestimmtheit. „Ich glaube nicht, daß ich mich mißverständlich ausgedrückt habe."

„Meine diplomatische, höfliche Frau", sagte Lucius anerkennend, aber alles, woran er denken konnte, war, daß dieser Besuch nicht ewig dauern würde.

„Noch fünf Minuten", schnarrte die Stimme des Oberaufsehers schadenfroh, und das wackelige Luftschloß, mit dem sich Lucius Malfoy für kurze Zeit der schrecklichen Realität entzogen hatte, stürzte mit furchtbarer Gewalt in sich zusammen. Panik und Furcht loderten in seinen Augen, versengten Narcissas Innerstes und erloschen zu einem zutiefst verstörten, hoffnungslosen Blick, der so schmerzte, als risse man ihr bei lebendigem Leib das Herz heraus.

Sie umfaßte seine Finger fester, ignorierte das leise Rasseln der Ketten und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ich verspreche, daß ich wiederkomme", sagte sie langsam und deutlich. „Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen, damit solche _Unfälle_ nicht mehr vorkommen. Vertraust du mir?"

Er bedeutete ihr mit den Augen, daß er sie verstand; ein Nicken ließ das Halsgestell nicht zu.

In seinem Inneren schrie ein Chor dissonanter Stimmen, sie möge bleiben, aber um ihn herum war es totenstill. In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut überlaut im Rhythmus seines flatternden Herzschlages.

„Verabschieden Sie sich", befahl der Wärter unwirsch. „Die Zeit ist um."

Narcissa erhob sich steif, die Augen voller Liebe auf ihren Mann gerichtet, der bleich und mühsam ihrem Beispiel folgte.

„Grüße Draco von mir", zwang er sich zu sagen. „Ich denke an ihn. Er soll nicht vergessen, wohin er gehört."

_Ich liebe dich. Euch beide. Immer._

Sie nickte. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr besorgtes, schönes Gesicht.

Sekundenlang erwog sie, die Erlaubnis für eine Umarmung zu erbitten, aber sie schwieg und streichelte ihren Mann nur mit den Augen. Weder sie noch er wären in der Lage, dies ohne bittere Tränen zu ertragen, und sie spürte, wie schwer es ihm ohnehin fiel, sich nicht der Verzweiflung hinzugeben.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie leise und fest, strich ein letztes Mal behutsam über seinen Arm und verfolgte starren Blickes, wie man ihn grob abführte. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, straffte sie die Gestalt und deutete hochmütig auf die zweite Tür, durch die sie selbst gekommen war.

„Wie Sie sagten", imitierte sie den Tonfall des Oberaufsehers sehr höflich und sehr kalt, „die Zeit ist um."

Narcissas Hand tastete im Dunkel apathisch nach der Feuchte auf ihren Wangen. Die Erinnerung an den Besuch hielt sie in einem tückischen Netz gefangen, die Tränen wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen.

Sofort nach ihrer Rückkehr hatte sie Auchmuty eine Eule geschickt, in der sie dringend um ein Treffen ersuchte, aber sie wußte, daß selbiges keinesfalls vor dem morgigen Tag zustande kommen würde.

Trotz aller Vernunft quälte sie der Gedanke, nicht sofort etwas unternehmen zu können, das die Lage ihres Mannes besserte. Wie naiv war sie gewesen zu glauben, ausgerechnet er, ein Malfoy aus dem engsten Kreis des Dunklen Lords, würde im Gefängnis, dieser gesetzlosen Hölle, vernünftig behandelt werden? Wie bequem war es gewesen, sich selbst dieser Illusion hinzugeben, während er litt und in den spärlichen Briefen log, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Seine desolate Verfassung hatte sie bis aufs Mark erschüttert; nie zuvor war ihr so deutlich bewußt geworden, wie sehr er ihrer Stärke vertraute. Sie war bereit zu geben, auch wenn Ausmaß und Verantwortung gerade jetzt schwer auf ihr lasteten.

Was war nur geschehen, daß er eine so schwere Verletzung davongetragen hatte? Es stand außer Frage, daß er nicht adäquat behandelt wurde. Narcissa schauderte vor Sorge. Er hatte tapfer versucht, seine Schmerzen vor ihr zu verbergen, aber sie kannte ihn zu genau, um nicht zu spüren, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Unmöglich, sich einfach schlafen zu legen, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Entschlossen wischte sie die Tränen fort, richtete Kleid und Frisur und ging hinunter in den Salon. Noch in dieser Nacht mußte sie mit Auchmuty sprechen. Seit vielen Jahren im Dienst der Malfoys, war er es gewohnt, auch zu ungewöhnlichen Zeiten ein offenes Ohr für die Sorgen seiner Mandanten zu haben. Sie hüllte sich in ihren Wollumhang und trat beherzt in den kalten Kamin.

Grünliche Flammen loderten hoch auf, und als sie verloschen, lag der luxuriöse Salon verlassen da.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._

Welcher Vorfall hat zu Lucius' Verletzung geführt? Weshalb ist er derart verstört?

Die Vorgeschichte, die in Kürze als zweites Kapitel hier erscheinen wird, verrät es.

Ich freue mich über Rückmeldungen. ;-)


	2. In Tyrannis

_Wie angekündigt hier nun ein Einblick in das, was Malfoy vor Narcissas Besuch widerfahren ist. Auch diesmal haben Slytherene und Alcina vom Steinsberg kritisch und hilfreich buntgelesen. Vielen Dank an Euch und an alle, die meinen Texten gewogen sind. ;-)_

**In Tyrannis**

„Essen!"

Eine Klappe in der Zellentür wurde geöffnet und geräuschvoll wieder geschlossen.

Die Tage ließen sich gut anhand der Speisen bemessen, sofern die karge, schlechte Gefängniskost diesen Euphemismus überhaupt verdiente.

Als Wochenbeginn hatte Lucius Malfoy eine grauenvolle, blaßbraune Brühe bestimmt, die widerwärtig nach altem Fisch stank und in der abwechselnd aufgedunsene Innereien, Gräten und glitschige Schuppen schwammen. Nachdem er den naiven Schock überwunden hatte, daß tatsächlich erwartet wurde, irgend jemand und im Besonderen er könne dies als Versorgung akzeptieren, hatte er die Schüssel unberührt gelassen. Wer konnte schon wissen, ob er sich nicht daran vergiftete?

Die Wärter, erbost von derart viel Eigensinn und Aufmüpfigkeit, die ihre etablierte Routine störten, machten ihm in aller Deutlichkeit und unter Einsatz einiger besonders niederträchtiger Flüche klar, wie Ungehorsam geahndet wurde, so daß er es kein zweites Mal wagte, sich aufzulehnen, auch wenn dies in aller Regel bedeutete, sich in übermächtigem Ekel wieder und wieder zu übergeben, bis auch das letzte Restchen ausgespieen war.

Die Brühe unangetastet in den Notdurfteimer zu entsorgen, kam nicht in Frage, da die Essenausteilenden angehalten waren, auf die Nahrungsaufnahme der Gefangenen einzuwirken, damit niemand sich durch absichtliches Fasten in unnötige Schwächezustände brachte. Die Perfidie, dann auch das Erbrechen zu strafen, entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie.

Malfoy fürchtete diese Tage, denn so sehr er sich bemühte, es trat keine Gewöhnung ein – im Gegenteil. Die Abscheu nahm eher zu. Zudem quälte ihn anschließend brennender Durst ohne die Möglichkeit, diesen zu löschen. Trinkwasser stand nur in erbärmlicher Qualität und gerade ausreichender Menge zur Verfügung, so daß es geraten schien, sich die kläglichen Rationen sparsam einzuteilen.

Die folgenden drei Tage, Dienstag bis Donnerstag in Malfoys Zeitrechnung, brachten marginale Erleichterung, denn Maden aus dem zumeist schimmeligen Brot zu picken, erwies sich überraschenderweise als weniger brechreizerregend, und die dünne Graupensuppe, die bisweilen die Brotrationen begleitete, ließ sich schnell schlucken und vergessen.

Schwieriger war das Ergebnis der Resteverwertung vom Freitag, bevor die Woche mit schalem, faulig schmeckendem Weißkohleintopf und wäßriger Lauchbrühe zu Ende ging. Lucius hatte sich in verzweifelten Versuchen eine Methode angewöhnt, den ekelhaften, braunroten Brei aus Blut und passierten Säugetierinnereien, in dem Borsten und Knorpelreste, die beim versehentlichen Daraufbeißen ein gräßlich gnietschendes Geräusch verursachten, keine Ausnahme, sondern die Regel darstellten, nicht nur herunterzubekommen, sondern auch bei sich zu behalten.

Dabei kam es darauf an, den verbeulten Teller so wenig wie möglich zu berühren oder gar anzusehen und die Prozedur zügig hinter sich zu bringen. Wenn der Wärter das greuliche Zeug durch die Versorgungsklappe schob, kauerte sich Malfoy an Ort und Stelle auf den feuchten Felsboden, holte mit abgewandtem Gesicht tief Atem, häufte den Brei auf seinen Löffel und schluckte hastig mit geschlossenen Augen, ohne zu schmecken, zu riechen oder nachzudenken.

Jede Wiederholung stellte ihn vor eine größere Herausforderung, und wenn man ihn durch einen Ruf oder ein Geräusch ablenkte, überwältigte ihn zumeist hilfloser Ekel.

Dennoch sehnte er die Freitage mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und schmerzlicher Erwartung herbei, denn freitags wurde die Post verteilt. Der immer gleiche Wärter, ein drahtiger Mann mit einem glattrasierten, verschlagenen Gesicht und einer Vorliebe, die Gefangenen zu demütigen, schritt dann in Begleitung eines zweiten die Zellen ab und verkündete, mal lockend, mal barsch, wer in den Genuß kam, von der Außenwelt nicht vergessen worden zu sein. Die Meldungen hallten dumpf von den Wänden wider, und Lucius krampfte die Finger ineinander, bis er meinte, sie müßten brechen. Die eigene Nummer zu hören, hieß noch lange nicht, daß man den Brief auch ausgehändigt bekam. Viel schlimmer als keine Nennung war der Hinweis, man bekäme den vorliegenden Brief nicht als Strafe für diese oder jene Verfehlung.

Die Schritte kamen näher; der unangenehm krähende Tenor des Wärters konnte keine drei Zellen mehr entfernt sein. Malfoy rappelte sich aus der zusammengekrümmten Position auf, in der er nach den widerwärtigen Mahlzeiten vollkommen still zu verharren pflegte, bis die rasende Übelkeit nachließ, und stützte sich fröstelnd an der Wand. Er hatte auch diesen Montag das verabscheuungswürdige Zeug nicht bei sich behalten und so erneut den geordneten Ablauf gestört. Lohnte sich da überhaupt die Hoffnung, bei der Postverteilung berücksichtigt zu werden?

Aller Vernunft zum Trotz klopfte sein Herz bis in den Hals, als die Schritte an seiner Zelle Halt machten und der gleichzeitig beglückende und alarmierende Ruf erscholl: „Fünf-drei-sieben, du hast Post."

Lucius straffte ungelenk die Gestalt und lauschte bang, wie die Tür entriegelt wurde. Noch immer kein Grund, sich zu freuen; wie oft trieben die Wärter das grausame Spiel, erst Hoffnungen zu wecken, nur um dann die Gefangenen von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu verhöhnen. Die Briefe einfach durch die Klappe zu schieben, beraubte sie ihrer Unterhaltung und wurde deshalb nicht praktiziert.

Das bekannte, scharfgeschnittene Gesicht des Postboten erschien im Durchgang, neben ihm ein feindselig dreinblickender Hüne, der angewidert die Nase rümpfte, als er Malfoys ansichtig wurde.

„Du hast Post", wiederholte der andere, dessen Name Lucius als William Blackguard im Gedächtnis geblieben war, und eine trügerische Freundlichkeit leuchtete aus seinen harten Augen. In der Hand hielt er einen Umschlag, auf dessen Vorderseite Lucius die eleganten Schriftzüge seiner Frau zu erkennen meinte. Er schluckte, holte zittrig Atem und begab sich, wie für solche Fälle vorgeschrieben, den Blick demütig zu Boden gerichtet, zur Tür, um den Brief in Empfang zu nehmen. Dieses eine Mal würden sie ihn nicht strafen. Die Erleichterung ließ ihn schaudern. Anfangs war er fest entschlossen gewesen, sich durch die erbärmlichen Haftbedingungen nicht einschüchtern zu lassen – immerhin war er Opfer einer Justiz, die er nicht anerkannte und zu Unrecht inhaftiert worden. Doch je mehr Monate verstrichen, in denen er Willkür, Gewalt und Entbehrungen ausgesetzt war, desto schwerer fiel es ihm, die rigide Selbstbeherrschung aufrechtzuerhalten. Immer öfter geschah es, daß er sich nicht nur widerwillig fügte, sondern die Erleichterung genoß, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, wenn er sofort gehorchte. Später ärgerte er sich über die eigene mentale Schwäche, aber auch die resultierende Wut vermochte das Gefühl der Trostlosigkeit, das sich seiner bemächtigte, nicht ganz zu verdrängen.

Das boshafte Aufblitzen in den Augen des Wärters entging ihm, nicht jedoch das charakteristische Geräusch, das das Entfalten von Pergament begleitete.

Lucius erstarrte in der Bewegung, sein Kopf zuckte hoch, und eine eisige Gewißheit kroch mit quälender Langsamkeit durch seine Adern, als er die Briefseite in den Händen des Aufsehers ausmachte.

Zorn, Angst und Scham stritten heldenhaft über die Vorherrschaft in seinem Geist, während er wie gelähmt vor Entsetzen mitten im Raum stand, bleich, unfähig, das Kommende zu verhindern.

„‚Mein Geliebter'", hub Blackguard mit beißendem Spott in der Stimme und einem gehässigen Grinsen an vorzulesen.

Lucius taumelte, als hätte man ihn geschlagen.

‚_Nicht_', schrie alles in ihm, ‚nicht…Cissy.'

Er würde alles zerstören, was ihm noch Halt und Kraft gab, ihre liebevollen, unendlich tröstlichen Zeilen verhöhnen und durch den Schmutz ziehen, auf leere Phrasen reduzieren, bis nichts mehr übrig war, das ihm Hoffnung zu geben vermochte.

„Das – ist – privat!", stieß er heiser hervor, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, aschfahl im Gesicht. „Sie dürfen nicht –"

„Und ob er das darf, du Ratte!", fuhr der hünenhafte Begleiter dazwischen. „Gerade du hast keine Gnade verdient."

In Blackguards Augen blitzte es bestätigend. Er räusperte sich theatralisch, um anschließend salbungsvoll fortzufahren: „‚Mein Geliebter, welche Erleichterung von Dir zu hören. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an Dich denke und hoffe, Dir geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut.' – Oho, ist wohl einsam, deine Frau? Meinst du nicht, sie tröstet sich mit mindestens einem deiner Todesserfreunde? Sieh nur zu, daß du nicht abgeschrieben bist, wenn du rauskommst!"

Höhnisches Lachen spülte über Lucius hinweg. Er biß die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, sich an einer besonders glücklichen Erinnerung festzuhalten, um den grausamen Spott auszublenden. Er war sich nur zu deutlich bewußt, daß sie ihn quälen _wollten_; es funktionierte perfekt, aber er würde mit Auflehnung oder gar Widerstand überhaupt nichts erreichen. Ruhig bleiben, keine Reaktion zeigen.

„‚Draco geht es gut. Er erkundigt sich wiederholt nach Dir – endlich kann ich ihm Nachricht geben.' – Den eigenen Sohn verhetzen, daß du dich nicht schämst, du Dreckskerl!", schnaubte der Wärter und spuckte voller Verachtung vor Malfoy auf den Boden.

Lucius fuhr zusammen, halb Wut, halb Furcht in den tiefliegenden Augen, aber er stand stocksteif, nicht bereit, sich provozieren zu lassen. Wenn er dies unbeschadet überstehen wollte, galt es, keinerlei Angriffsfläche zu bieten – so sehr ihm dies auch schwerfallen mochte.

„‚Gestern waren meine Mutter und die Damen Lestrange zum Tee bei uns, was mir genaugenommen nicht recht war, bedeutete es doch, die Arbeit zu unterbrechen und die Abrechnungen beiseite zu legen.' – Sieh einer an!" Blackguard pfiff unverschämt durch die Zähne. „Führt sie deine Geschäfte, ja?"

Er schwenkte den Brief lässig zwischen zwei Fingern hin und her. Seine Augen verengten sich lauernd.

„Dumm kann sie demnach ja nicht sein", schlußfolgerte er laut. „Wie ist sie eigentlich sonst, deine Frau?", bohrte er weiter. „Dünn oder rund? Hat sie Pfeffer?"

Lucius schloß einen Atemzug lang die Augen, um anstelle der hohnlachenden Wärterfratze Narcissas schöne Züge in sich aufzunehmen. Wie lange hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen, ein gefühltes Jahrhundert ihrer Liebkosungen entbehrt. Jeder Gedanke an sie schmerzte wie ein immerwährendes Reißen in Herz und Seele, doch verlieh er ihm jetzt die Kraft, die Lider wieder zu heben und die Hand einigermaßen herrisch nach dem Brief auszustrecken.

„Geben Sie mir meine Post", verlangte er so ruhig, wie es sein wild hämmerndes Herz zuließ.

„Er liest sie dir vor, Abschaum!", zischte der Hüne und trat drohend einen Schritt vor. Es kostete Lucius all die verbliebene Selbstbeherrschung, nicht zurückzuweichen.

Nicht provozieren lassen. Keine Angst zeigen. Nichts preisgeben.

Er starrte blind auf die Zellentür; seine Hände umklammerten zitternd den Saum des schlecht sitzenden Sträflingshemdes.

„‚Liebster, ich bemühe mich jeden Tag um eine Besuchserlaubnis, und schlußendlich werden sie sie mir bewilligen müssen…' – Zum Teufel!", grollte Blackguards Begleiter und unterbrach damit seinen Vortrag. „Wofür hält die sich?"

„‚…doch bis dahin bitte ich Dich, alle Kraft zusammenzunehmen'", fuhr Blackguard unangefochten fort, die Stimme affektiert und triefend vor Sarkasmus. „‚Ich liebe Dich, Lucius, jetzt mehr denn je. Widrigkeiten mögen uns räumlich trennen, doch meine Seele gehört auf ewig dir.' – Höchst ergreifend, aber hat sie da nicht was durcheinandergebracht?", spottete der Wärter boshaft und kreuzte die Arme selbstgefällig über der Brust. „Ihr gehört doch alle Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und der, nebenbei bemerkt, keinen Finger rührt, um dich hier rauszuholen. Ts-ts."

Nur allmählich drang das Hohnlachen der beiden Männer durch den Schleier, hinter den Lucius sich geflüchtet hatte. Es verging kaum ein Tag, an dem er sich nicht ein winziges Fünkchen Hoffnung gestattete, der Dunkle Lord würde ihn schon bald aus dem Höllenloch befreien, aber je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto größer wurde die Gewißheit, daß gerade von ihm keine Hilfe zu erwarten war und er ihn auf diese Weise für die verlorene Prophezeiung strafte. Er wagte nicht, einem lauernden Gefühl abgrundtiefer Enttäuschung nachzugeben, daß der Dunkle Lord ihm, seinem treuesten Anhänger, nicht großmütig vergab, doch bisweilen vermochte er sich des Eindrucks nicht zu erwehren, die Regeln gründlich mißinterpretiert zu haben. War er nicht bereits Zeuge von Ungnade gegen Männer aus den eigenen Reihen geworden? Was hatte ihn glauben lassen, er selbst sei vor Derartigem gefeit?

„‚Innigst, Narcissa'", vollendete Blackguard geziert und lachte im gleichen Augenblick wiehernd auf. „_Narcissa_? Die würde ich wirklich gern mal kennenlernen. Macht dem Namen bestimmt Ehre. Ihr reichen Kerle haltet euch doch immer solche Modepüppchen. Sag mal, fünf-drei-sieben, was findet sie bloß an dir Versager?"

Er zückte den Zauberstab und tippte dem Gefangenen neckend auf die Brust.

Lucius preßte die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, doch in seinen grauen Augen flammte vernichtender Haß.

Nicht hinhören. Nicht reagieren. Ungeziefer verdient keine Aufmerksamkeit. Es geht vorbei, wenn du dich taub stellst. _Verzeih mir, Cissy_.

„Du bist verpflichtet, Auskunft zu geben", belehrte ihn der Wortführer mit tückisch sanfter Zunge. Er grinste hämisch und schürzte die Lippen, als sei ihm urplötzlich ein genialer Gedanke gekommen.

„Das Beste wird sein, ich lasse ihr einen Besuch abstatten und sie die Frage selbst beantworten", überlegte er gespielt nachdenklich, Daumen und Zeigefinger am Kinn.

„Vielleicht bleibt es auch nicht bei einem, wer weiß?", fügte er breit lächelnd hinzu und genoß sichtlich die Graufärbung des ohnehin totenbleichen Gesichtes des Gefangenen.

Er blufft. Niemals kann er sie erreichen. Nicht darauf einsteigen. Ignorieren.

„Sie können mich nicht provozieren", hörte sich Lucius aus zusammengeschnürter Kehle pressen, und er ahnte, daß jeder seiner Blicke, ja sein ganzes Gebaren die Behauptung Lügen strafte.

Dieser Abschaum _wagte_ es, Narcissa zu bedrohen? Ein jämmerlicher Wicht, den er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes vernichten konnte, besaß die Frechheit, ihn, einen Malfoy, einschüchtern zu wollen?

Rasende Wut wallte in ihm auf, aber er zwang seine Konzentration fort von der Rage auf die nadelscharfen Stiche, die jeder Atemzug durch Lunge und Milz sandte. Eine Folge der Erregung oder eine beginnende Lungenentzündung?

„Ich glaube doch", widersprach Blackguard in einem arglistigen Singsang und führte das Pergament provokant unter der Nase entlang, wie um Narcissas subtilem Duft nachzuspüren.

Lucius krampfte die Hände so fest ineinander, daß die aufgeschürften Knöchel weiß und spitz hervortraten. Schweiß rann ihm unangenehm den Rücken entlang. Die Nackenmuskulatur spannte sich schmerzhaft unter der rigiden Gewalt, mit der er sich kerzengerade aufrecht hielt.

Abschaum. Wertloses Gewürm, das sich nur deshalb erdreistete, so mit ihm umzuspringen, weil es nicht ahnte, wie dicht der Dunkle Lord vor der Machtübernahme stand. Die Vorstellung, gerade Blackguard mit ausgedehnten Folterflüchen zu Tode zu martern, schmeckte köstlich und berauschte Lucius Augenblicke lang, ohne zu berücksichtigen, daß der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich bisher nichts dafür getan hatte, einen seiner ergebensten Anhänger aus der Hölle Azkabans zu befreien.

„Du denkst, ich habe keine Möglichkeit, sie zu erreichen, wie?" Die Stimme des Wärters traf ihn wie ein Peitschenhieb. „Ich bin nur Aufseher über dreckiges Gesindel, der es nicht wert ist, ihre Füße zu küssen, das denkst du doch?"

Lucius biß die Zähne so fest aufeinander, daß es knirschte. ‚Ignorieren. Nicht hinhören', wiederholte er fieberhaft in Gedanken, doch mit jedem Wort spürte er, wie die rasende Wut, die in seinem Geist lauerte, ein kleines Stück mehr von ihm Besitz ergriff. Blackguard hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen – er wollte ihn zum Schweigen bringen, ihm ein für allemal klarmachen, daß ein Malfoy Dreck wie ihn unter normalen Umständen ohne zweite Überlegung vernichten würde.

„Aber ich kenne Leute, die wiederum andere kennen, die Zugang zu _deinesgleichen_ haben, und ehe man es sich versieht, ist das Objekt der Begierde erreicht – ohne, daß es sich der Gefahr bewußt wäre", schloß Blackguard seidig, ein selbstgerechtes, schadenfrohes Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln.

Lucius' Zunge klebte am Gaumen, und als er verzweifelt schluckte, war es, als äße er Dornen, eingebettet in ein Sorbet aus gemahlenem Glas. Ein heißer Schwall, der ebenso Blut als auch Einbildung sein konnte, durchwallte seine Kehle. Der Kerl war durchtrieben, das hatte er schon erlebt, wenn er andere Gefangene bei der Postverteilung überraschend eloquent verhöhnte. Um jedoch zu einer solch hinterhältigen Schlußfolgerung zu gelangen, bedurfte es einer gewissen Intelligenz. Lucius schauderte. Der Haß, der ihn zu überwältigen drohte, erschreckte ihn – nicht, weil ihm das Gefühl fremd gewesen wäre, sondern weil ihm vor seiner Reaktion graute, die hier alles andere als angemessen war. Er verdrängte das Bild, in dem er Blackguard genüßlich jeden Knochen im Leib zerquetschte.

Denk an etwas Unverfängliches.

Vor seinen Augen zogen in wildem Reigen Erinnerungen aus glücklichen Tagen vorbei: Narcissa im Garten; am Flügel – ihre feinen, weißen Finger flogen über die Tasten wie Taubenschwingen; beim Tanz mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball der Lestranges in einem Kleid, das ihr zusätzlich zu der ihr innewohnenden Anmut die Zartheit einer Luftgängerin verlieh.

Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Sie wiegte sich jetzt mit einem Fremden, der die höhnischen Augen des Wärters trug; über ihre Schulter zum Flügel hin neigte sich mit listigem Lächeln die Gestalt, die in der Zelle hier vor ihm stand, und im Garten kauerte sie verängstigt in einer unterwürfigen Position, die kein Malfoy jemals vor irgendwem einnehmen würde.

Undeutlich nahm er wahr, wie die Wärter schmutzig lachten und jener, der den Brief hielt, anzüglich damit herumwedelte. Unbeherrschbarer Zorn brandete auf und spülte jeden rationalen Gedanken mit sich fort. Er wollte sich rächen, wollte sie foltern, irrelevant, daß er keinen Zauberstab besaß, wollte sie leiden sehen, wie sie ihn quälten, ihnen zeigen, mit wem sie es zutun hatten und die Entehrung seiner Frau aufs Grausamste sühnen.

Blackguard schien die schlecht verborgene Wut des Gefangenen nur anzustacheln. Er lächelte bösartig, und Lucius hörte ihn spotten: „Wie ist sie denn in der Horizontalen, deine Narcissa? Kannst du Versager ihr's überhaupt ordentlich besorgen? Solltest besser jemanden ranlassen, der weiß wie's geht."

Schlagartig hörte die Realität auf zu existieren. Azkaban, die Zelle, die Übermacht der Aufseher, alles verglühte in einer blendend weißen Stichflamme, und Lucius stürzte sich ohne nachzudenken, getrieben von entfesseltem, rohem Haß, auf den Wärter.

Für einen Lidschlag schien die Zeit stillzustehen, dann wurde Malfoy von der gigantischen Druckwelle eines vereinigten Abwehrzaubers mit ungebremster Gewalt gegen die rückwärtige Zellenwand geschleudert. Den Aufprall begleitete ein gräßliches Knacken, bevor er hart zu Boden stürzte.

Instinktiv versuchte er, sich auf die Seite zu rollen, doch in diesem Augenblick durchfuhr ihn ein solcher Schmerz, wie er ihn nie zuvor erfahren hatte. Arme und Beine gehorchten ihm nicht; er verlor augenblicklich jedes Gefühl für die Anordnung der Körperpartien, und sein Nacken fühlte sich entsetzlich instabil an, lose, als besäße er weder Knochen noch Muskeln.

‚_Genickbruch_', durchfuhr es ihn in maßlosem Grauen. Jemand schrie in Todesangst, doch erst als ihn der Silencio traf, begriff er, daß es seine eigenen Schreie waren, die nun unterdrückt wurden.

Beide Wärter näherten sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben, Mißtrauen und Trotz in den Gesichtern.

„Nicht bewegen, verdammt!", brüllte die sich überschlagende Stimme Blackguards heiser. Zeitgleich dröhnte der andere „Petrificus totalus!" und hüllte Lucius damit in den Griff der Ganzkörperklammer.

Unbeschreibliche Angst riß alles mit sich fort; übrig blieben nur noch Wahnsinn und Entsetzen.

Lucius schrie stumm in irrer Furcht, sie würden ihm noch weitere Grausamkeiten antun. Die aufgerissenen Augen in seinem verzerrten Gesicht spiegelten unerträgliche Schmerzen.

„Hör auf!", herrschte ihn der Wärter an, der ihn zuvor verhöhnt hatte und schlug ihm mit dem Handrücken brutal ins Gesicht, als der Silencio unerwartet nachließ und sich nicht sofort wieder etablieren ließ. „Die Klammer dient deinem eigenen Schutz, Dreckskerl!"

Lucius hörte ihn zwar reden, aber er vermochte weder Worte noch einen Sinn auszumachen. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu schreien, doch als man ihn einem Mobilcorpus unterwarf, explodierte der Schmerz zu einem flammenden Inferno und riß ihn mit sich in undurchdringliches Dunkel.

xoxoxox

Er erwachte benommen und schwindelig in einem ihm unvertrauten Raum, in dem das ewige Rauschen des die Festung umtosenden Meeres vernehmlich lauter war als in seiner Zelle. Er lag nicht auf dem Boden und auch auf keinem klammen, stinkenden Strohsack, sondern auf etwas, das dem Gefühl nach an eine Matratze erinnerte, der man ein Brett untergeschoben hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten fror er nur wenig. Lucius versuchte, zur Orientierung den Kopf zu drehen, aber nichts geschah. Bevor haltlose Panik von ihm Besitz ergreifen konnte, wurde er gewahr, daß sein Kinn auf einer Art Gestell ruhte, das Kopf und Hals fixierte und dem Druck nach zu urteilen auf den Schlüsselbeinen aufsaß. Er vermochte weder Arme noch Beine zu bewegen, doch er spürte lederne Riemen, die ihn ans Bett fesselten. Wohin hatte man ihn gebracht?

Lucius Malfoy erinnerte sich an den Hohn des Wärters, an seine eigene, uferlose Wutreaktion und dann nur noch an unbeschreibliche Panik und lodernden Schmerz. Hatten sie ihm tatsächlich das Rückgrat gebrochen? Bedeutete dies nicht zwangsläufig Lähmung?

Adrenalin jagte in einem berauschenden Schub durch seinen Blutkreislauf; sein Herz hämmerte wild. Verzweifelt stemmte er sich gegen die Fesseln, die Lippen zusammengepreßt, um nur ja keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Obgleich er den Eindruck hatte, gar nichts zu bewirken, erschien plötzlich ein fremder, älterer Mann zu seiner Linken, der ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den festgeschnallten Arm legte.

Lucius entfuhr ein angstvolles Wimmern. Keine Chance, die unwillkommene Berührung abzuschütteln.

Die bedrohliche Hand wurde fortgenommen, und der Fremde sagte in dem seltsamen Akzent der Waliser: „Ruhig liegen, Malfoy. Du bist ziemlich verletzt. Die Riemen dienen deiner eigenen Sicherheit."

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und leuchtete dem Kranken in die panisch geweiteten Augen.

„Wo – bin ich denn?", stieß Lucius brüchig hervor, ein verräterisches Zucken um die Mundwinkel. Komplett desorientiert vermochte er zwar, einzelne Bilder des Vorfalls zu rekonstruieren, nicht jedoch zu schlußfolgern, was danach geschehen war.

„Im Lazarett, wo sonst?", gab der Fremde ruppig zur Antwort. „Wußtest du nicht, daß sich Azkaban eine Krankenstation leistet? – Du sollst stillhalten!", fuhr er ihn an, weil Malfoy unwillkürlich versucht hatte, eine Hand zu bewegen.

„Wenn du Glück hast, bleiben keine Lähmungen", teilte er ihm sachlich mit. „Siehst du verschwommen? Denk dran, sprechen, keine Gesten."

„Nein", flüsterte Lucius, die Augen voller Tränen und heiser vor Furcht. Er _konnte _sich ohnehin nicht bewegen – wozu ständig die Rüge?

„Schwindel? Übelkeit?"

Er wollte nicken, erinnerte sich jedoch im selben Moment an den Befehl und bejahte mit zitternden, weißen Lippen.

„Hat mich ein Heiler untersucht?", krächzte er, als ihn jähe Erkenntnis traf, was ein Versäumnis medizinisch bedeuten konnte. „Sind Sie Heiler?"

Der Ältere lachte nicht unfreundlich. „Ich bin Sanitäter, wenn du so willst", sagte er amüsiert. „_Assistent_. Heiler in Azkaban? Eben wunderst du dich noch über die Krankenstation, und jetzt denkst du, es gäbe hier Heiler? – Vergiß es, Junge. Du könntest aber in schlechteren Händen sein, das merk dir." Er nickte selbstzufrieden.

„Hör zu", fuhr er ernsthaft fort, „wenn es schlimmer wird, sagst du sofort Bescheid. Du kannst dich im Moment nicht bewegen, und ich will nicht, daß du erstickst, wenn du spucken mußt. Mein Name ist übrigens Amren Yorath."

„Yorath", wiederholte Malfoy tonlos in dem vergeblichen Versuch, ein wenig Selbstbeherrschung zurückzugewinnen. Tränen strömten über seine eingefallenen Wangen.

„Hör auf zu heulen", raunzte der Sanitäter gereizt, wischte ihm jedoch mit einem groben Tuch übers Gesicht. „Selber schuld. Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein und zwei Wärter angreifen? Die müssen sich natürlich verteidigen. – Hast du jetzt Schmerzen?"

Lucius kämpfte gegen eine neuerliche Tränenflut. Der Brief. Cissy. Der gräßliche Spott und die schreckliche Drohung.

Das Halsgestell übte unangenehmen Druck auf Schultern und Schlüsselbeine aus; im Nacken fühlte er nur grausige Überbeweglichkeit. Überfordert mit der Entscheidung, ob etwas davon als Schmerz galt, flüsterte er der Einfachheit halber ein hilfloses „Ich weiß nicht".

„Dann ist es wohl nicht so schlimm", befand Yorath pragmatisch und zog die Decke über die eisigen Finger des Verletzten. „Ich bin in der Nähe, wenn dir schlecht wird", mahnte er eindringlich. „Nachher versuchst du zu trinken."

Seine Schritte entfernten sich. Lucius blinzelte Tränen fort. Er verspürte keinen Durst. Warum hatte ihm der Sanitäter nicht gesagt, was genau geschehen war? Wußte er überhaupt, wie Rückenverletzungen zu behandeln waren? Daß er eine solche davongetragen hatte, darin bestand kein Zweifel.

Er atmete tief und versuchte zur Ablenkung, etwas mehr als die kahle Decke des Krankenraumes zu erkennen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er einfache Bettgestelle wahr, die einmal weiß gewesen sein mußten. Jetzt war die Farbe abgeplatzt oder in schmutziges Beige verblichen; Rost blühte an Beinen und Streben. Zusammen mit den fleckigen Laken unterstrich diese Nachlässigkeit nur die Schäbigkeit des Krankensaales. Aus dem ihm am nächsten stehenden Bett ertönte ein gräßliches Röcheln, dem bellender Husten folgte. Ein ungesundes Gurgeln antwortete weiter entfernt, in das sich lethargisches Stöhnen mischte. Entsetzen jagte ihm eisige Schauer durch den Körper. Er legte keinen Wert darauf, sich ebenfalls eine der grauenerregenden Krankheiten zuzuziehen, die dieser menschliche Unrat hier hustend und spuckend verbreitete. Es schien ihm unerträglich, das bißchen Privatsphäre, das er immerhin noch in der Zelle gehabt hatte, gegen eine solche Öffentlichkeit einzutauschen. Nicht einmal Vorhänge gab es, um zumindest den einzelnen Kranken ein Mindestmaß an Abgeschiedenheit zu ermöglichen.

Auf einem wackeligen Schemel stand eine schmuddelige Bettpfanne, deren Emaille deutlich bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte und die Lucius sekundenlang in tiefste Beschämung versetzte. Als ihm jedoch aufging, daß er wohl kaum in der Lage sein würde, sie zu benutzen, verdrängte er rigoros jeden Gedanken an die noch peinlichere Alternative. Was er von den anderen Gestalten gesehen und gehört hatte, ließ nicht vermuten, daß sie großes Interesse an seiner Erniedrigung haben würden.

Am äußersten Rand des Gesichtsfeldes vermochte er die Hälfte eines Bechers auszumachen, aber gefährliche Übelkeit, geschürt durch einen heftigen Schwindelanfall, zwang ihn, den Blick schleunigst zurück an die Decke zu richten. Der Raum schwankte beängstigend. Blitze zuckten grell vor Lucius' Augen.

Das Rauschen des Meeres erschien ihm plötzlich unerträglich laut, und er spürte jeden Herzschlag wie einen riesigen Gong in sich widerhallen. Das neuerliche, würgende Husten eines Mitgefangenen ekelte ihn und brannte wie Salz in einer frischen Wunde.

‚Cissy', dachte er verzweifelt, ‚hilf mir!', bevor ihn der Gedanke an die Geliebte in wirbelnde Panik versetzte. Nichts konnte er tun, um sie zu schützen, gar nichts. Im Gegenteil, durch seinen Angriff hatte er alles nur viel schlimmer gemacht.

Es ging ihm zu schlecht, um sich rational vor Augen zu führen, daß Blackguard an Narcissa kaum ein reales Interesse hegte, sondern sie nur benutzte, um ihn zu quälen.

Seine aufgewühlte Phantasie erdachte immer grausamere, absurdere Szenen, die ihn zwischen Furcht, Sehnsucht und Zorn gefangennahmen, so daß er verängstigt aufschrie, als ihn eine Hand an der Schulter berührte.

„Dein Herz rast, Malfoy", vernahm er die nunmehr vertraute Stimme des Sanitäters, in der reichlich Mißmut schwang. Irgendwo am Rande seines Bewußtseins wunderte es ihn, daß Yorath seinen Namen nannte und nicht die würdelose Nummer, die man ihm beim Haftantritt in die Haut gebrannt hatte, aber dann erforderten allein das Zuhören und Begreifen seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, du sollst dich bemerkbar machen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt?", schalt der Ältere gereizt. „Eine solche Herzfrequenz bedeutet entweder stärkste Schmerzen oder eine Panikattacke."

Lucius nahm die Umrisse eines Zauberstabes wahr, und mit einem Mal wich die überwältigende Furcht einer dumpfen Sorge. Im gleichen Augenblick traf ihn flammender Schmerz mit aller Macht im Rücken.

„Oder beides", grollte die Stimme des Sanitäters an seinem Ohr. „Wird's wohl, zum Kuckuck!"

Das charakteristische Prickeln eines erfolglosen Dolorcalmus kitzelte Malfoys Kehle. Schweiß brach ihm aus; er würgte trocken.

„Dann eben so", hörte er Yorath grimmig sagen, und im nächsten Moment fühlte er eine gläserne Pipette zwischen den Lippen, aus der bittere Tropfen auf seine Zunge fielen. „Schlucken, Malfoy", befahl der Ältere beinahe fürsorglich. „Ist gleich besser." Eine schwielige Hand strich ihm Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.

Die Wirkung setzte so abrupt ein, daß Lucius über einem gequälten Schmerzenslaut die Augen zufielen und er in traumlosen Schlaf sank.

Von den folgenden Tagen blieben ihm nur bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen. Er sah sich stundenlang an die kahle Decke starren, ohne seine Umgebung auch nur wahrzunehmen – eine Schutzmaßnahme, um die entsetzliche Demütigung nicht begreifen zu müssen, die es bedeutete, vor den fiebrigen, gierigen Augen der anderen Kranken gewaschen und gewickelt zu werden. Es gab bodenlose Angst, schwelenden Schmerz und immer wieder rasende Schwindelanfälle. Die Erinnerung an lauwarme, klebrige Haferschleimsuppe auf der Zunge verwirrte ihn, bis ihm als einzige Lösung einfiel, daß ihn Yorath vorsichtig und überraschend geduldig gefüttert haben mußte. Mehr als ein vages Gefühl von Dankbarkeit vermochte er jedoch nicht zu rekapitulieren.

Der Sanitäter behandelte ihn anständig, obgleich er in ihm kaum mehr sehen konnte, als jeder Wärter – einen Todesser und damit einen Verbrecher übelster Sorte. Und dennoch nannte er ihn beim Namen, ersparte ihm die Herabwürdigung, eine wertlose Nummer zu sein, sprach beinahe freundlich mit ihm und schien ernsthaft daran interessiert, ihn im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten gut zu versorgen. Trotz seiner benebelten Sinne und der zerrenden Schwäche genoß Lucius das fremde, verunsichernde Gefühl, Freundlichkeit aus einer gänzlich unerwarteten Quelle ohne Gegenleistung oder Betrachtung seiner gesellschaftlichen Stellung zu empfangen. In die Erleichterung mischte sich ein winziges, nagendes Mißbehagen – er selbst hatte bisher niemals solchen Großmut gezeigt, aber er verdrängte den Gedanken erfolgreich in einen entfernten Winkel seines Bewußtseins. Zu aufwühlend, sich auch noch mit dem Konzept von Reue und Schuld auseinanderzusetzen.

Er hatte keine Vorstellung, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als der Sanitäter die Lederriemen löste, die ihn immobilisiert hatten. Wenn er alle Konzentration zusammennahm, vermochte er sich einzubilden, die Taubheit der Gliedmaßen hätte nachgelassen, aber sein Körper fühlte sich zerschlagen an und völlig fremd.

„Kleine Bewegungen sollten jetzt nicht mehr schaden", erklärte Yorath, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich. „Probier mal die Hände."

Lucius schloß die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Das schwindsüchtige Husten zweier Mitgefangener zerrte an seinen Nerven. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Zorn, den das Geräusch in ihm wachrief und stellte sich vor, wie er einen dieser Elenden mit einem eleganten Schwung seines Zauberstabes zum Schweigen brachte. Die zittrige, unbeholfene Bewegung, die daraus resultierte, erschöpfte ihn zutiefst. Es war, als versuchte er, durch Geisteskraft einen willenlosen, zentnerschweren Körper zu steuern. Die aufgewandte Mühe stand in einem derart krassen Mißverhältnis zu dem erzielten Ergebnis, daß ihm bei der Vorstellung übel wurde, was es erst kosten würde, einen Arm oder ein Bein zu bewegen.

„In Ordnung für den Anfang", kommentierte Yorath, nicht im Mindesten besorgt. Lucius fuhr zusammen, als ihm die Decke weggezogen wurde. „Jetzt die Zehen", verlangte der Sanitäter und ließ nebenbei seinen Zauberstab über den abgezehrten Körper des Verletzten gleiten. „Passable Impulsweiterleitung in den Nervenbahnen", bemerkte er wie zu sich selbst. „Bald kannst du auch die Bettpfanne benutzen."

Lucius' rechter Fuß zuckte in einem jähen Ausbruch von Empörung und Scham, doch Yorath grinste. „Geht doch!" bekräftigte er in seinem breiten walisischen Akzent, während er die Decke zurückschlug. „Hast du Schmerzen? Übelkeit, Schwindel?"

„Erträglich", quetschte Lucius durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Kann man nicht wenigstens einen Paravent aufstellen?", fuhr er nun, da er sich durch die Bemerkung über die Bettpfanne wach und mutig genug fühlte, mit schwer beherrschter Höflichkeit hinzu. „In der Zelle hatte ich mehr Privatsphäre als hier."

Zu seiner Überraschung reagierte Yorath mit einem gutmütigen Lachen anstelle eines Wutausbruches. „Man könnte sicherlich", pflichtete er dem Kranken amüsiert bei, „aber soviel Luxus ist für euch Gefangene nicht vorgesehen. Hier hast du ein Bett und gutes Essen, in der Zelle nicht." Er tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Nase und wölbte die buschigen Augenbrauen. „Beinahe hätte ich es vergessen", verkündete er gutgelaunt. „Dein Anwalt ist hier. Möchtest du ihn sehen?"

Lucius schluckte verwirrt, hustete matt und bejahte kaum hörbar. Was für eine Frage! Seine Finger nestelten nervös am Laken, und er vermochte nicht zu entscheiden, worüber er sich mehr freuen sollte – den Besuch oder die Tatsache, daß die wiederholte Bewegung instinktiv erfolgte und bei weitem nicht die enorme Kraft erforderte, die er zu Beginn hatte aufwenden müssen.

Eine Tür klappte; Lucius versuchte, so würdevoll wie möglich dreinzuschauen, obgleich es ihm bei dem Bild graute, das er vor Domhnall Auchmuty bot. Der Anwalt, ein rühriger Schotte von beeindruckender Intelligenz, hatte schon seinen Vater beraten, jede Streitigkeit zu dessen Gunsten entschieden und war in all den Jahren, die er für die Malfoys arbeitete, zu einem engen Freund geworden. Dennoch kannte er Lucius als stolzen, unbeugsamen Mann, der auch bei der Urteilsverkündung perfekte Haltung gewahrt hatte. Sein jetziger Anblick mußte ihn erschrecken, wenn nicht schockieren.

„Merlin, Lucius, ich grüße dich", erklang der schnarrende schottische Akzent des Besuchers denn auch hinreichend besorgt an Malfoys Ohr. Im nächsten Augenblick umschloß eine warme Hand fest seine kalten, gefühllosen Finger, und das vertraute, faltige Gesicht Auchmutys neigte sich über ihn, Mitgefühl und Schrecken in den hellen Augen.

Lucius rang sich ein Lächeln ab, das die alte Nonchalance wieder aufleben lassen sollte und kläglich mißlang. „Unerwarteter Besuch", brachte er in Imitation seines früheren, souveränen Selbst trocken zustande, aber die Fassade war dünn.

„Ich wäre schon eher gekommen, aber der Sturm war so stark, daß keine Schiffe fuhren", verkündete Auchmuty beinahe entschuldigend, während er sich mit einem pikierten Seitenblick auf die umstehenden Betten und deren Insassen einen klapprigen Schemel heranzog. Lucius nahm mit einem schwachen Anflug von Amüsement zur Kenntnis, daß der Anwalt noch immer, wenn ihm die Vorschriften der Juristerei die Wahl ließen, Kilts aus exquisitestem Stoff trug – sogar hier in Azkaban. Aber warum sprach er von einem früheren Besuch, den das Wetter vereitelt hatte?

Malfoy kräuselte fragend die Brauen. Es war unüblich, die verurteilten Mandanten in Gefangenschaft mehr als zweimal im Jahr persönlich aufzusuchen, es sei denn, es hätten sich unerhörte Neuigkeiten den Fall betreffend ergeben.

„Ich bekam Nachricht, daß du zwei Wärter vorsätzlich angegriffen hast", ließ Auchmuty ohne weitere Vorrede die Katze aus dem Sack.

Lucius schloß sekundenlang zutiefst entsetzt die Augen. Soweit hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Sie würden ihm den _Angriff_ zur Haftverlängerung auslegen. Bei allen Mächten – deshalb also war Auchmuty gekommen, nicht etwa seiner schweren Verletzungen wegen oder um Haftbedingungen zu diskutieren.

„Das war ausgesprochen unklug, Lucius", polterte der Schotte und rückte aufgebracht den Sporran, die fellbesetzte traditionelle Tasche, die er über dem Kilt trug, zurecht. „Ich dachte, wir hätten klare Verhaltensregeln festgelegt. Sich ruhig verhalten, zum Beispiel. Gehorchen. Wie soll ich Narcissas Besuchserlaubnis je bewilligt bekommen, wenn du dich so aufführst? Ganz abgesehen von dem Schaden, den es dir eingebracht hat."

Er schnaufte vor Mißfallen; sein silbergrauer Schnurrbart bebte entrüstet.

Lucius starrte blicklos an ihm vorbei auf eine Szene, die nur er sehen konnte. Sie würden Narcissa niemals die Erlaubnis erteilen, ihn zu sehen. Domhnall hatte Recht – nun bestand umso mehr Grund, abzulehnen. Seine Schuld.

In der relativen Sicherheit des Krankensaales war ihm zudem die Rache der Wärter bisher erspart geblieben, er bezweifelte jedoch keine Sekunde, daß sie ihn für die Unannehmlichkeiten büßen lassen würden, die er ihnen beschert hatte. Eine Welle abgrundtiefer Hoffnungslosigkeit spülte über ihn hinweg und begrub ihn unter ihrem Gewicht, als bestünde sie aus flüssigem Blei. Er würde in Azkaban verrotten, ohne daß jemand etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte oder wollte.

„Ich hätte mich nicht provozieren lassen dürfen", sagte er tonlos, als Auchmuty ihn ungeduldig am Arm berührte, um eine Reaktion einzufordern. Seine Lippen zuckten.

Der Anwalt seufzte abgrundtief. „Gut, daß du es einsiehst", bestätigte er, nun jedoch deutlich versöhnlicher. „Was ist denn überhaupt vorgefallen?", räumte er ein und zückte Notizbuch und Bleistift. „Ich kenne nur die Variante der Gefängnisleitung, und ich möchte ja auch etwas zu deinen Gunsten in der Hand haben." Ein schiefes Grinsen huschte über sein väterliches Gesicht.

Es kostete Lucius mehrere Versuche, bevor er sprechen konnte. Er berichtete wahrheitsgemäß von der Öffentlichmachung seines Briefes, schilderte in abgehackten, schnellen Worten, wie Blackguard jede Zeile verspottet hatte, geriet jedoch ins Stocken, als es um Narcissas Verhöhnung ging.

Auchmuty hielt inne, der Blick seiner blauen Augen milde. „Es ist wichtig, weißt du", ermunterte er den Verletzten sanft.

„Er hat gedroht, sie besuchen zu lassen", flüsterte Lucius, ein ungesundes Rot auf den Wangen. „Primitiv… ich weiß, aber ich konnte nicht… nicht nachdenken und…"

Er zitterte so, daß seine Zähne aufeinanderschlugen und jedes weitere Wort unmöglich machten.

Eine warme Hand legte sich beschwichtigend auf seine Schulter. „Dieser Blackguard hat also deine Frau beleidigt", faßte Auchmuty seelenruhig zusammen. Sein Bleistift flog über das Papier. Lucius hatte ihn schon oft stenographieren sehen und sich gefragt, warum er sich nicht eines Zaubers bediente. Spätestens seit seiner Inhaftierung erkannte er den Sinn, die Kurzschrift persönlich zu beherrschen. Hier drinnen durfte niemand außer den Wärtern und dem Sanitäter Magie benutzen.

„Beleidigt und bedroht, das ist doch was", sinnierte der Schotte sichtlich zufrieden und wippte mit dem Schreibgerät, als sei es ein Federkiel. „Die Relevanz im Gesamtkontext bewerten wir später. Jetzt verstehe ich wenigstens theoretisch, wieso du die Beherrschung verloren hast. – Gab es von Seiten der Wärter zuvor andere Angriffe als die geschilderten verbalen?"

„Nein." Lucius ließ resigniert den Atem entweichen. Ausweglos. Er hatte sich so gründlich fehlverhalten, wie es an diesem Ort überhaupt möglich war, daran konnte auch Domhnall nichts ändern. Für einen Moment die Augen schließen, ausruhen.

„Du hast augenscheinlich sehr ernste Verletzungen davongetragen", wechselte Auchmuty geschäftig das Thema. „Das läßt sich bestimmt nutzen, besonders wenn man bedenkt, daß sie zu zweit einem unbewaffneten Gefangenen gegenüberstanden. Man kann sich auch anders verteidigen."

Geschäftiges Rascheln verriet, daß sich der Anwalt ausführliche Notizen machte. Mühsam zwang Lucius die Lider auf.

„Was ist denn genau mit mir?", verlangte er zu wissen, die Stimme angstschwer. Durch einen Schleier aus Tränen sah er, wie sich Auchmutys konzentrierter Blick mitfühlend umflorte. Er blinzelte und klopfte mit dem Bleistift auf das Buch in seiner Hand.

„Sie verhüllen hier gut, nicht wahr?", sagte er weich. „Ich muß erst Akteneinsicht beantragen, aber auch dann kann ich nicht sicher sein, die volle Wahrheit zu erfahren. Dir haben sie nichts gesagt? Typisch. Wer behandelt dich?"

Lucius machte eine erschöpfte Bewegung mit der Hand, die alles bedeuten konnte. „Amren Yorath", sagte er müde und ließ sich ergeben in den stärker werdenden Schwindel fallen. Er wußte, er sollte unbedingt darauf hinweisen, daß Yorath kein Heiler war – bei der Schwere seiner Verletzungen alles andere als unwichtig, aber die Resignation, die ihren Würgegriff immer enger um ihn schloß, war mächtig und erstickte jedes Aufbegehren im Keim. Von Minute zu Minute fiel es ihm schwerer, der Konversation überhaupt noch zu folgen.

„Der Anstaltsheiler, nehme ich an?" Auchmutys Stift kritzelte ein Wort, schwieg dann erwartungsvoll.

_Jetzt! Deine Chance._

Doch Lucius brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. In seinen grauen Augen stand eine so abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung, daß der Anwalt unwillkürlich näher rückte.

„Hör mir zu, Lucius", sagte er ernsthaft und fixierte seinen Blick. „Du hast dich in einen ordentlichen Schlamassel geritten, aber auch daraus gibt es einen Ausweg. Ich kann Azkaban nicht ändern, aber ich kann unbequem werden und Öffentlichkeit schaffen."

Als eine winzige Spur von Hoffnung in Malfoys Augen aufleuchtete, fuhr er lebhaft fort: „Noch heute geht ein Beschwerdeschreiben an die Anstaltsleitung und eines an den Zaubereiminister, in denen ich anprangern werde, wie man mit den Gefangenen verfährt. Natürlich ändert das vorerst nichts, aber sie spüren, daß komplette Willkür nicht akzeptiert wird. Ich versuche, dir einen unabhängigen Heiler zu schicken, nur stehen da die Chancen eher schlecht, da es hier eine eigene, ihren Definitionen zufolge zweckmäßige, Versorgung gibt."

_Du mußt es ihm sagen. Er ist kein Heiler_. Noch immer gehorchte Lucius die Stimme nicht, und er fühlte sich zu schwach, dagegen anzukämpfen. _Cissy. Meine Cissy._

Wie durch dicke Watte drang Auchmutys schottischer Akzent an sein Ohr.

„Lucius, hör zu, das ist wichtig", sagte der Anwalt energisch und unterstrich seine Worte mit nachdrücklichem Kopfnicken. „Du bist nicht allein und hilflos, auch wenn es gerade so aussieht. Deine Familie fängt dich auf. Dafür lohnt es sich schon, zu kämpfen, findest du nicht?"

Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen schüttelte den Gefangenen. „Ich kann nicht nicken", stieß er kläglich hervor, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Weinen und dem Wunsch, sich von der Zuversicht des Älteren anstecken zu lassen.

„Ein deutliches ‚Ja' genügt mir vollauf", grinste der Anwalt erleichtert und verstaute Block und Stift. „Für heute genügt es", befand er mit sanfter Bestimmtheit. „In einer Woche komme ich wieder. Die Genehmigung liegt mir bereits vor. Dann nehmen wir alles, was heute noch offengeblieben ist, ausführlich zu Protokoll. Jetzt brauchst du erst einmal dringend Ruhe."

Er strich dem Verletzten zum Abschied väterlich über die Schulter, aber als er sich abwandte, langte Lucius unbeholfen nach seiner Hand. Überrascht umschloß der Ältere die zitternden, aufgeschürften Finger und forschte besorgt in dem bleichen, verhärmten Gesicht seines Mandanten.

„Domhnall, versprich mir, daß Narcissa nichts erfährt!", verlangte Lucius, ein verzweifeltes Flackern in den geweiteten Augen. Niemals durfte ihr zu Ohren kommen, was ihm widerfahren war und warum. Sie mußte weiterhin glauben, es ginge ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Etwas anderes konnte er nicht ertragen. „Sie weiß nicht, daß du hergekommen bist, nicht wahr?", drängte er erregt und klammerte sich trotz ziehender Rückenschmerzen an die Hand des Anwaltes. „Du hast ihr doch nichts gesagt?"

„Natürlich nicht, Lucius. Wofür hältst du mich?" Domhnall Auchmuty nahm schicksalsergeben erneut auf dem Schemel Platz. „Sie wird es früher oder später auf jeden Fall erfahren", setzte er ihm betont ruhig auseinander. „Die Öffentlichkeit, die ich dir zu schaffen hoffe – "

„Domhnall!", unterbrach ihn der Verletzte in dem vergeblichen Versuch, sich verständlich zu machen, unnatürlich schrill. „Versprich es mir!"

Aus dem Nachbarbett ertönte feuchtes Husten, aber Lucius bemerkte es nicht einmal.

Das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt, höchste Not in den tiefliegenden Augen, hielt er die Hand des Älteren gepackt und hing an seinen Lippen, um die Worte zu erzwingen, die ihm für eine Weile Ruhe schenken würden.

Auchmuty streichelte mit der freien Hand tröstend Lucius' verkrampfte Finger. „Von mir erfährt sie nichts", versicherte er warm. „Sei dir jedoch ihres Zornes gewiß, wenn sie dahinterkommt", setzte er trocken hinzu, als der Griff der kalten Hand erschlaffte. Behutsam legte er sie zurück auf die Bettdecke und erhob sich leise.

„Du hältst dich tapfer, Lucius", sagte er zum Abschied. „Weiter so. In einer Woche sehen wir uns wieder. Ruh dich jetzt aus."

Auchmutys Schritte entfernten sich, und Lucius Malfoy vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob ihn sein geflüsterter Dank noch erreicht hatte. Vielleicht würde er später die Kraft aufbringen, sich mit Gedanken an Narcissa und seinen Sohn zu trösten. Später, wenn Yorath kam, um ihn zu füttern, konnte er versuchen, selbständig zu essen. Gemessen an der Kraft, die es gekostet hatte, Hände und Füße zu bewegen, sollte ihn eine solch übermenschliche Anstrengung für Stunden ablenken. Nur jetzt nicht grübeln, nicht denken. Malfoy ließ sich erschöpft fallen, gab sich willig Schwindel und Schmerzen hin. Er bemerkte die Tränen kaum, die unaufhörlich über seine Wangen rannen. Irgendwann versank die Welt um ihn, und er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Finis

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._


End file.
